bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Agori
The Agori are a species native to Spherus Magna. History The Agori originally lived on Spherus Magna, and were a populous species on the planet. They organized themselves into a tribal system, and were governed by the Great Beings. Unable to handle leading the population, the Great Beings chose six Cealians and gave them Elemental Powers, creating the Element Lords. The Element Lords eventually became leaders of the tribes, and commanded the villagers. One-hundred-three-thousand years ago, the Iron Tribe was stricken with a mysterious plague, and reduced to only a few members. The Agori shunned those members, out of fear that they might still carry the disease. After the discovery of Energized Protodermis, the Element Lords began sending their tribes to fight for control of it. Most Agori did not participate in the war, and instead acted as support to the fighters of their tribe. Following [[The Shattering|''"The Shattering"]] that destroyed the planet and ended the war, the Element Lords were trapped, and a large number of Agori were isolated on Bara Magna. In order to prevent global fighting, the Agori created a social system which involved hiring Glatorian for the different tribes who would fight in arenas, and the tribe that hired the victor gained access to whatever resources were in dispute. One tribe of Agori, the Zesk, began to devolve to a more primal state, along with the Cealians in their tribe, known as Vorox. A number of Agori were also stranded on the planetary fragment of Bota Magna. These Agori used the natural resources of plants and wood available to fashion armor and weapons for them to use. Agori who are on their own in the wastelands were often captured by Bone Hunters or Sahmad and sold to the Skrall as slaves. Many of these Agori were imprisoned and forced to work in Roxtus repairing the Skrall's weapons and armor. Many Agori traveled to Atero in order to view the Great Tournament. During the first round of the tournament, the Skrall invaded the arena, killing Glatorian and Agori alike. Several Agori managed to escape, and returned to their villages to report the news. The Agori continued to follow the social system, despite the looming threat of the Skrall. During a scheduled match between Tarix and Vastus, a new warrior, Mata Nui, informed the assembled Agori of the alliance between the Skrall and Bone Hunters. The Agori were reluctant to trust the newcomer, but Ackar convinced them to believe his words. The Glatorian insisted on uniting the villages, and the Agori set about combining the structural pieces of the villages to create a Mega-Village. Raanu, head of the Fire Tribe, became the overall leader of the new city. Soon, Mata Nui returned from a journey from the north with a Power Source, intended to power the Prototype Robot that the Mega-Village was made of. Raanu eventually agreed to let him energize the robot and the Agori safely evacuated from the city before Mata Nui took control of it. Mata Nui warned the Agori to take shelter and the Glatorian led them to some caves. Soon after, Teridax arrived and confronted his opponent, lifting the mountain protecting the Agori with the intent to drop it on them. Mata Nui interfered with his plan, destroying the mountain and told the Agori to escape. Raanu then quickly began to move his people east, under Ackar’s request. Some Agori, however, tried to help in the fight against Teridax and his minions. After Teridax was defeated and Spherus Magna reformed, the Matoran, Toa, and other former inhabitants of the Matoran Universe fled the Great Spirit Robot and joined the Agori on the planet to begin a new life. As a new life was being made with the Matoran, the Agori tribes had trouble working together after so many years of competing. The Agori also had mixed feelings toward the Matoran as the new inhabitants began to settle in. Tahu, Ackar, and Kiina soon began working to resolve these disputes amongst the Agori and Matoran. Reign of Shadows In the Spherus Magna Alternate Universe, the Agori's planet was also reformed and the Matoran Universe's inhabitants joined the Agori in living on the planet. Abilities & Traits Like most species living on Bara Magna, Agori are completely organic with some mechanical implants. Agori are hardy workers, and can adapt well to changes. The world they were left in following the disaster that destroyed the planet made them very cynical, and they grew disillusioned to many aspects of life. The Agori are also very resourceful, and excel at repairing objects. However, due to the major social shift that followed ''"The Shattering", they had lost the ability to create new things. Social Structure & Interactions Most tribes have an Agori leader, who are elected by their fellow villagers for two-hundred-fifty year terms. However, the leader can be removed at anytime via a unanimous vote from the tribe. Raanu has been given overall command of the tribes in the single city. Agori on occasion give Honor Badges to Agori who have aided them in some way to recognize acts of battle and courage. These badges show Agori and Glatorian of other villages the trust the Agori have placed in the bearer. Though they could not fight on their own in arenas, Agori were permitted to team up with a Glatorian to fight. Agori also used vehicles to battle in the arena. As a result of the arena fights, Agori encouraged friendly relations with one another. Known Agori *Atakus - A Rock Tribe Agori and a servant of the Skrall. *Berix - A Water Tribe Agori who specializes in salvaging and repairing ruined equipment. *Crotesius - A Fire Tribe Agori and a vehicle pilot in Arena Matches. *Garla - A Fire Tribe Agori living on the planet of Murtua. *Hikol - An Ice Tribe Agori living on the planet of Murtua. *Kirbold - An Ice Tribe Agori who helped prepare the Arena Magna for the Glatorian tournament. *Kirbraz - A Water Tribe Agori who pilots the Kaxium V3. *Kyry - A Fire Tribe Agori who helped prepare the Arena Magna for the Glatorian tournament. *Lein - A Jungle Tribe Agori who opened a trading post on Bota Magna. (Deceased) *Metus - An Ice Tribe Agori who trained and recruited Glatorian and promoted Arena Matches. *Raanu - A Fire Tribe Agori and leader of Vulcanus. *Sahmad - An Iron Tribe Agori who pilots the Baranus V7. *Scodonius - A Water Tribe Agori who helped prepare the Arena Magna for the Glatorian tournament. *Tarduk - A treasure hunting Agori from the Jungle Tribe. *Zakarai - A Fire Tribe Agori living on the planet of Murtua. *Unnamed Hero Agori - A nomadic Fire Tribe Agori who assisted Raanu in securing help for Vulcanus. *The Zesk - Former Agori of the Sand Tribe, who devolved to a more primal state after [[The Shattering|''"The Shattering"]]. *An unnamed blue and gold Agori that a Skrall frightened out of a viewing position in Vulcanus. *An unnamed teal and red Agori present in Vulcanus during Gresh's fight against a Skrall. *A blue and gray Agori who Raanu helped escape from Atero when the Skrall attacked. *An Agori captured by the Skrall, then freed to be captured by Bone Hunters. *A number of Agori who were killed in the Battle of Atero. *Several Agori of the Ice Tribe who occupied a Tajun-bound transport guarded by Gelu. *Several unnamed Agori from Vulcanus. **Two Fire Agori whose transport Gresh and Gelu repaired and escorted through a pass occupied by Vorox. **Several Agori whom Kiina taught how to shoot Thornax Launchers. **A chef at the local inn. **Various Agori who helped fortify the village. *A female Iron Tribe Agori whom Sahmad loved; killed by the Dreaming Plague. *Over one-thousand Agori of the Ice Tribe whom Vastus accidentally killed during the Core War. *Two Agori which were fighting a Rahkshi. **One Agori who was killed by Nektann. *Several Agori that were killed during the Battle of Bara Magna. *Several Agori that had been stranded on Bota Magna; their armor and weapons were a combination of plants and metal. *Massive amounts of Agori that were killed during ''"The Shattering". Quotes Trivia *The Agori were used as a template by the Great Beings to create the Matoran. *Many Agori were voiced by Mark Baldo in BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn. See Also *Gallery:Agori Category:Species Category:Spherus Magna Category:Agori